


Christmas Cookies

by baeszler (riottkick)



Series: one million words [19]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Sex, Marriage Proposal, Mentions allysin kay, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/baeszler
Summary: Baking Christmas Cookies with Rhea was one of your favorite things to do.Even if they almost always ended up burnt.





	Christmas Cookies

Both Rhea and you had planned your guises evening out, and you knew it was going to be a great time. You were going to make cookies, as well as decorate your tree. Rhea always liked baking cookies with you, even before you two were dating. 

While you went to the store, Rhea was still at the performance center. She had been training the whole week, and you were proud of her. Being only twenty-two years old, and a champion, she had a lot to do, and you were by her side for all of it.

Shopping for everything was the best part, especially since you did some last minute Christmas shopping. Rhea was easy to shop for, but there was a few things you were looking for. CDs that had just came out of her favorite bands, and you wanted to pick them up so she was surprised. (She _hated_ surprises). But you had mainly went to the store for the ingredients for the cookies

The drive home was quick, but when you noticed Rhea's car in the driveway, you smiled. You had to make sure she didn't see the surprises, so you left the CDs in the car. That way when she goes to the performance center, you could bring them in before you go to work.

Walking into the house, you smiled at Rhea, who was on the couch, watching the food network channel.

"Rhea, why are you watching food?" you groaned jokingly.

"I was just bored waiting for you to get home, I missed you." she said while sitting up.

Getting up to pull you into kiss, you had almost dropped the bags you were carrying. “Are you ready to make cookies, Ripley?” you asked with a laugh.

“Of course, (Your Name). I'm _always_ ready,” Rhea smiled, leaning in to kiss you on your cheek. “What kind are we making tonight?”

“I thought we'd go with chocolate chip since it's simple. Plus we're putting up our tree too, so simple is better for tonight,” you explained, hoping that they'd turn out okay _this time._

Lately, you two had a habit of burning the cookies. If it wasn't for falling asleep, it was usually Rhea distracting you by having her hands down your pants. It never made you upset, you just hated freaking out over the smell of smoke. 

“This time, we can't get distracted,” you blushed, and she smiled.

“(Your Name), don't you mean this time _you_ can't get distracted?”

“You got me there, now lets make these cookies, Rhea.” you smiled, changing the subject.

You handed Rhea the grocery bags, walking to the kitchen. Thankfully, you had already bought the pre made ones, so it would be a bit more easier. Usually you'd make the batter and such, but you were putting up the tree tonight. The less work, the better.

“We just have to spray the pan, put them on, but we have to preheat the oven to three-fifty degrees first,” you read out loud. Rhea turned the oven on, as you read the directions in your head. “Can you grab the pan? I can't reach it.”

“Of course, (Your Name).” 

Rhea was taller than you, so she was happy to get you things you couldn't reach. It never annoyed her when you asked for help.

When she put the pan on the counter, you sprayed it. Placing the cookies on the tray, Rhea went down to the basement to grab some boxes of ornaments. 

“I put the cookies in the oven, and I set a time plus the timer on the oven. We'll hear it this time,” you laughed.

“We definitely will, since the living room is right next to the kitchen.” 

Handing you a small box of ornaments, Rhea continued her way to the tree. She had already started by putting the lights around, and it already looked beautiful. The box you were holding had special ornaments you and Rhea had gotten as couple. Snowmen with your names on it, gingerbread men with the name and the date, and much more. Rhea and you both loved making memories, and having keepsakes that you can cherish. 

“Remember when we went on our first date, and we took that really good picture of us on the beach?” Rhea asked, looking on the side of the couch.

“The one where I almost ruined my phone in the process?” You laughed, curious on what Rhea was doing.

“Yeah, that one,” she paused, pulling a box from where she was looking at. “The other day when you thought I was at the performance center, Allysin and I went to pick this up. It's an early Christmas gift. I hope you like it.”

Handing you the box, Rhea watched with a smile on her face. You were excited to see what it was, touched that she actually went out of her way to get this. The picture was taken two years ago, in July, and it was one of the best days you ever had.

“Rhea, I love it. This means a lot to me,” you said, feeling tears well up.

“That day means so much to me, too, (Your Name). You're the best thing that's happened to me, and these past two years have been amazing,” Rhea smiled, pulling you closer to her. “Inside and out, you're beautiful.”

“Rhea, you're gonna make me cry,” you smiled, and Rhea pulled away. “What's wrong?”

“Allysin didn't just take me to the place to get that ornament, (Your Name), Rhea said, grabbing the box of the ornament. “Look in the box, baby.”

You were confused, and there you saw it. A ring taped to the inside of the box. You wanted to cry, and when you saw Rhea get on one knee, that was it.

“(Your Full Name), will you marry me?” Rhea asked nervously, and you smiled.

“Yes!” you cried, hugging onto Rhea, who was trying to stand up.

The timer to the cookies began to beep, and Rhea laughed.

“Let's get these cookies out of the oven before they burn,” Rhea paused to kiss you. “Then we'll continue what we were about to start.”


End file.
